


Nerds Enjoy Sex Too

by aflawedfashion



Series: Tales of Zeph and Fairuza [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Zeph and Fairuza* flirt in a bar.*The ex scarback turned dominatrix played by Anna Hopkins





	Nerds Enjoy Sex Too

Zeph’s jaw nearly unhinged watching Fairuza gracefully drop into the chair across from her, grazing her immaculately manicured fingernails across her fishnet-clad thigh. The heels on her boots looked like they could kill a man, and knowing Fairuza, they probably came close a time or two. Zeph bit her thumb as Fairuza scanned the crowded bar like she was stuck in a waiting room, longing to be somewhere else. She had never seen someone so interesting look so bored.

Zeph poured Fairuza a particularly potent drink and slid it across the table, hoping the alcohol would help her lighten up. 

“Thanks,” Fairuza said.

“You look like you could use it.”

“It’s just been a long day.” She forced a smile onto her stoic face. 

“So, what exactly is it that you…” Zeph’s eyes trailed the length of Fairuza’s body, lingering on her bodice’s elaborate lacing. “...do?”

“Whatever I want.” Her voice was unnervingly devoid of emotion. 

“Uh-huh.” Zeph nodded. “And let's say that maybe I wanted you to, you know…” Zeph glanced to the side, pausing as she struggled to find the right words. “Do whatever you wanted  _ to me _ , how much exactly would that cost?”

A barely perceptible smile tugged at the corner of Fairuza’s lips. “I wouldn’t have guessed you were the type.” 

“I don’t know why people always assume I’m not.” Zeph shook her head, years of pent-up frustration rapidly tumbling out of her mouth. “There’s this totally inaccurate stereotype that nerds don’t have sex. It’s ridiculous and frankly, insulting. Nerds have sex, let me tell you. We have lots of sex. Well, I do. Maybe not all nerds. Some nerds don’t have sex. Some just aren’t into it just like some badass killjoys aren’t, and that’s cool too - whatever floats your...” Zeph trailed off as Fairuza arched her eyebrows in amusement. “And I’m rambling.” Zeph flashed an apologetic smile. “That sometimes happens when I’m nervous.”

Fairuza ran a finger across her jaw, sweeping the hair away from her face. “Do I make you nervous?”

“Not you specifically,” Zeph said, her rapidly increasing heart rate betraying her words. “It’s mostly the fear of rejection.”

Fairuza uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. “I wouldn’t reject you.”

Zeph tilted her head to the side, a blush burning at her cheeks. “Really?”

“Never,” she purred. “You’re adorable, and that’s not how I’d describe most of my clients.”

“And just to be clear, adorable is a good thing, right?”

“Very good.” Fairuza‘s gaze dropped to Zeph’s mouth as she spoke. “So good that it doesn’t seem right for you to be another business transaction.” 

“Oh.” Zeph stifled a giggle as she leaned forward, mimicking Fairuza’s sensual body language. “So, you wanna get out of here?”

“Your little boy toy won’t mind?”

“Pip?” 

“Yes.” Fairuza’s eyes widened with intrigue. “Pip,” she said his name like it belonged to a dog. “His interest in you is obvious.”

“It’s not like that with us. I’m not… well, he is... And we do, but we’re not like that.” Zeph took a breath to calm her nerves, aware that whatever she had said was hardly coherent. “I’m not the relationship type, so even though Pip and I have sex sometimes, I can do whatever I want with you, and it won’t be a problem.” She smiled, proud to have voiced her feelings so clearly. “Besides, he’s a little cuddlier than I like, and he doesn’t even own a whip. Can you believe that?” 

Fairuza allowed an unrestrained smile to cross her face. “But you do?” 

“Absolutely.” Zeph nodded enthusiastically. “Several, actually. It’s a rookie mistake to just have one - some nights are a little rougher than others.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Shit, of course you do.” Zeph slapped her palm against her forehead. “Gods, I can’t believe I just tried to explain that to a professional dominatrix.”

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Fairuza gulped down the last of her drink and set the empty glass on the table. “I like a woman who knows what she’s doing.” She stood and extended her hand to Zeph. “And I am starting to think we should go back to your place, not mine.”

“Let’s do it.” Zeph grabbed her hand. “I mean, shit, pretend I said something super sexy and flirtatious.”

“No need.” Fairuza smiled. “I like you just the way you are.”

  
  



End file.
